A coworkers Spark
by Jecerria
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in love! But can Chris handle his love for his co-worker?  Currently Rated T. Will change if necessary. Story WILL contain Glee
1. Chapter 1

"Chris, come meet our new guest actor. He will be staring alongside you." A cheerful voice greeted me as I walked into the studio. Standing beside the director is a dark haired, good looking guy, guitar case in hand. "Chris meet Darren Criss. Darren, this is who I've been telling you about, Chris Colfer."

I reach out and grasp his hand, giving it a firm shake. He has a nice, gentleman like grasp.

"Hello Chris. Its a pleasure to finally meet you." Oh, his voice. Definately a singer!

"Its great to meet you to Darren. So you will be playing my love interest?" I hope that grin wasn't to creepy. Don't want to scare him away.

"Come on you two, lets get acting!"

**xXx**

_This is just an introduction!_

_I would love to carry on, but a little stuck atm. Anyone wanna help...?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait guys!

This is kind of Chris' brain rambling on

xXx

Filming with Darren is fun. Extremely so! He is a funny guy. But as Kurt and Blaine get closer, Darren becomes more distant.

Starting off we would join the rest of the crew for celebratory drinking after an episode airs, but just last night as I was going to ask if he was joining us, I found him leaving the studio with some girl I've never seen before. I mean yeah, he is straight, and i respect that, but don't you think were close enough to talk about girlfriends (or in my case, boyfriends) together? All that time we spend sitting side by side, watching the rest of the cast film, and all he does is read those frustrating Harry Potter books!

That night I also ditched the party, taking the chance to go home early and rest up. This morning I was greeted with a few suspicious looks from many of the girls. Darren just had to come in at that moment and burst my bubble. He looked like he never made it home, grin plastered all over his face.

No Darren, I do not want to know what you did last night (and this morning). It is not the kind of thing your coworker, who just happens to have a crush on you, wants to know!

Oh Darren, quit making me feel bad. Just because I can't get anyone doesn't mean you can flaunt your successes around. It doesn't make me feel very good...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the wait, I forgot to save it the first time and lost the whole thing.  
>Also sorry for the language in this chapter!<p>xXx<p>

We re filming the Valentine s Day episode today and I'm really excited to see all the love! It's a little sad for Kurt though, with Blaine fanning over an older guy who doesn't even want him. It all hits a little close to home.

Darren and I had to come in early this morning to get some scenes done before the rest of the cast arrive, but surprise surprise, Darren is late. I was contemplating carpooling with him, but I'm not too keen on bumping into one of his 'friends' upon arrival.

I sip on my mocha (non-fat of course) and enveloped in the silence around me until loud banging and crashing noise awaking me from my slumber. I turned to see a figure emerging from a pile of stage props.

"Darren is in the house! Gday Chris."

"A bit late aren't we Darren?" That came off a little harsh, but he deserves it. "You were supposed to arrive half an hour ago"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Had to talk with Chuck." Seriously, he expects me to believe that! "She'll we get ready? It's a big day for love!" The excitement in his voice almost smothering my bad mood. I said almost.

"What are you on? Seriously!" Okay, that was harsh but come on; he turns up late and bursts my anger bubble.

The day went well, in the way of filming. We got quite a few scenes done, but my mood just got blacker and blacker as Blaine continued to 'ignore' Kurt. At the end of the day, when everyone was heading home, I found myself sitting in front of my mirror with a bottle of bourbon I 'found' in Ryan's office (He hinted to me that it was there before he left, obviously seeing my mood). I know I'm not supposed to be drinking when I have to work tomorrow but right now I don't care.

I drunk at least half of what was left (There was hardly any) and my mind was buzzing when I thought I heard someone in the building. But I'm the only one left, Ryan checked before he left. Well at least he said he'd check.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer but in my drunken state I didn't notice until a silhouetted figure loomed up behind me, draping their arms around my shoulders, whispering a "Hey" in my ear.

I jumped so high they landed on the floor, followed by a groan.

"What! Who are you and why are you in here?" I swear that came out as 'Wha.. Ho are ya an why are yuo nn 'ere' damn alcohol!

"Calm down dude, it's just me." Sounds like Brock...

I flick on the light and that is definitely Brock... Sitting on the floor. "Sorry dude, you scared me."

"It s all right. I guess I was being kind of creepy, I forgot my phone and had to come back and get it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just drowning my sorrows, don't mind me." I plopped back into my seat and swung to face Brock, who had crossed his legs, ready to talk.

"You know, you have been a bit gloomy lately, especially today. What s up?"

"Just a little lonely I guess. Decided bourbon was my friend."

"Aren't you underage?" I smile sheepishly. "Seriously dude?" I nod and he stands up. "You aren't that unhappy are you?" I don't say anything, just glance up at him. "Come here!" He then proceeds to pull me into the biggest hug I've had in a while. It feels nice having someone care for you.

"Right, I've got to go now. Would you like a ride home or are you going to stay here all night?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

Brock drops me off home, even walking me to my apartment to make sure I get there in one piece.

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning as your car is still in the lot." He hands me a piece of paper, number scrawled on it. "Next time you need to talk, just give us a call alright. Have a good night! Drink lots of water."

"Goodbye. Oh, and Brock..." He turns back to me. "Thank you."

"Anytime Chris, Anytime!" And with that he was gone.

xXx I'm pretty sure the drinking age in America is 21, and Chris isn't 21 yet. It is 18 here so sorry if I'm wrong!  
>Sorry for missing out Christmas and stuff. Might get back to it later. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This chapter is from Darren's POV! YAY!  
>I'm extending this chapter!<p>xXx<p>

I was early to set the next morning, planning on chatting to Chris before we started. I even brought him a mocha. But he wasn't there when I arrived as he usually is. I sat in my chair, awaiting his arrival.

The door clunked open followed by roaring laughter. "Oh Brock. Stop! Your making my stomach hurt!" Was that Chris? With Brock?

They stumbled through the door, Chris' arm around Brocks shoulder, both in a fit of laughter. Brock isn't even needed till 10:30am.

The two stumbled past him, still laughing at their persnal joke, and headed into the main seating area. I got up from my spot near the door and tip toed to the door they just entered. They sound like a bunch of hyper children. 'I wanna join!'

"What the devil is going on in here?" I announced loudly, entering the room, gazing at the two in an evil manner.

There was a moment of silence before the two burst into fits of giggles.

"Here you go Chris" Chuckling slightly at the sight of the two, I handed him his Mocha. "Sorry Brock, didn't know you were going to be here."

I backed myself against a wall to sit, just as the make up artists shooed us into the studio to get ready.

xXx

I am so incredibly sorry for the wait. School is stressful atm!  
>I am also sorry for the short chapters. <p>


End file.
